


共犯

by 1979ProJay



Category: K-pop, Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1979ProJay/pseuds/1979ProJay
Summary: “再等我十年。十年后，我一定会来到你身边。”
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 5





	共犯

**Author's Note:**

> 杀手AU

我找了个心理医生，诊所设在首尔郊外，每次去都要开很久的车，一路穿过灰色的城市，经过无数行人。我下车才发现右前轮碾坏了一个滚到马路上的橙子，取包的时候回忆了半晌，想起一个抱着果篮的小女孩失落地朝马路奔来又被母亲拉住的场景。我迟来地在心里道了声对不起。

医生是位上了些年纪的女士，半白的卷发梳得一丝不苟。我花大价钱找了专业的。她在首尔心理医生中很有名望。目前看来一切都很好，除了办公室放了太多彩叶草，紫红和深绿丛丛地堆在一起，一滩滩躺在地上，坏了一样。我不喜欢这种植物。

“请坐，金女士。”医生给我倒了杯水，“先前的沟通里我已经了解过你的状况了，那么接下来我要开始更深入的提问，你要如实回答每一个问题。如果问题让你不舒服，你可以选择跳过，但不能向我撒谎，以免影响效果。”

“好的。”我说，双手抱着那杯水。里面加了一小点柠檬片，起起伏伏地看着我。

“我们从头开始。”医生坐在我的对面，叫我放松，“你先随便说些什么。什么都可以。”

“我……呃，我今天早上吃了两个柿子。”我的手指不受控制地敲着玻璃杯外壁，视线从医生的耳坠转到发际线再转到桌子上的一张小立画，“我在减肥。”

“很不错，你的生活很规律。”医生点点头，“来的时候饿吗？”

“还好。”开口的那一瞬间我突然真正放松下来，毫不害怕了。也许是这里的空调吹得人懒倦，也许是医生的声音带着女性长辈特有的温和沉稳。“没人跟我抢食了之后，也没那么容易饿了。”

“听上去你怀念那个人。”

“啊……是的吧。”我犹豫了。我不知道我为什么犹豫。“我不知道那是不是怀念。因为我怀念逝去的父母，我知道什么是‘怀念’。但这好像不是。”

“介意说说吗？”

有很长一段时间的沉默，我在整理措辞。我一向不是个擅长说漂亮话的人。幸好医生很耐心。

“我希望她能回来，回到我身边。”我说，“我希望她继续爱我。”

“这很正常，放轻松，金女士。”医生宽慰地看了我一眼。

“不。”我喝了一口水，把柠檬嚼碎了咽下去，“我希望她回来爱我。如果她不能回来，就带我走。”

带我一起下地狱。

“我大概明白了。”医生不动声色地换了个角度提问，“那么，你们是怎么认识的？”

柠檬让人舌根发酸。我说给我点时间，然后开始陷入漫长的回忆。

我头回见到文星伊的时候，我穿着酒店的工作服还没换下，她穿宽大的T恤、牛仔五分裤，脚上耷一双黑色的拖鞋，像个刚出去买完方便面的大学生。她手里拎一个黑色的塑料袋，里面沉沉的放着不知道什么东西。我去倒垃圾的时候，她刚好掀开垃圾桶盖把那个塑料袋扔进去，一声闷响，我以为她扔掉了个坏了的西瓜。我心想好奢侈的学生，年轻人对钱总是没有概念的，而且……韩国哪里能买到论整个卖的西瓜？

我们当时没有打招呼。文星伊理一头短发，染成张扬的银色，夜里在路灯下反光。我那几天身体不舒服，一到垃圾桶附近就想吐，扶着路灯杆好一会才能缓过来。我看着她耷着拖鞋路过我，走远，然后又倒回来，给我递餐巾纸。原来是去旁边的小便利店买纸去了。

“谢谢。”我说，视线被呛出的眼泪弄得模模糊糊。文星伊看上去欲言又止，但她最终只是徘徊了一阵，就悄没声儿地走了。

“我们相识在酒吧。”我咳了几声，开口道。柠檬让我眼皮直跳。我后悔了，我不该嚼它的。“一夜情。”

“哦？”医生点点头，倒是没有做评价。我想她对性少数群体研究不少，毕竟上世纪七八十年代开始心理学家们对这个领域十分感兴趣。但我不知道她是否对女同性恋感兴趣，毕竟我们不怎么得艾滋病——没错，我看过一点《平常心》，和文星伊一起。可惜当时外面打雷下雨，我连马特波莫在讲什么都听不清，文星伊又一直在亲我的脖子和头发。

“第二天交换了联系方式。”我说，比画了个不知所云的手势，“就这样。”

“我以为你会说得详细些，比如具体地点，当晚的灯光，或是某些别的特征。毕竟按理来说，你应该对此印象深刻。”

也不是不行，但我编不出来了。我不擅长说谎。我也不知道为什么我在开口的一瞬间决定要对她说谎。

“我喝多了。”我含糊道，“我酒量很差。文星伊比我……”

我突然意识到我说出了这个名字。

“…比我能喝，但也就那样。”我冷静地把话延续下去。感谢老天，我真的成长了。三十几岁还能成长，不是件常见的事。

“所以你们是酒后……？”

“不，文星伊喝多了只会睡觉。”——我完全不经思考地下意识回答。

文星伊喝醉了睡着会很没有安全感，腿夹着被子，紧紧扣住我的手腕。……不过她什么时候有安全感来着？所幸紧接着我意识到这是个圈套，我自相矛盾了。“不我不知……不是，我……我不清楚我喝醉了什么样。可能是我主动…的确是我主动的。总而言之我们开房了上床了然后留了电话。”

我飞快地试图跳过这一段。我现在无比后悔没有编一个简单的版本，比如照搬《爱在日落黄昏前》的剧情和台词。或者把文星伊捏造成一只狗、雪貂之类的玩意，被我在冰天雪地的桥洞中捡到，塞到怀里、捂进外套。

“好吧。”医生很宽容，“之后呢？”

我们第二次见面，文星伊换了身行头，一身黑，风衣下摆扯得破破烂烂，靴子上的铆钉和银发一起陷入昏黄的楼道灯光，坐在台阶上，手指夹着烟，没有点燃。我对面的门开着，我没敢细看，但很确定那屋子里的地上一片狼藉。文星伊身上好几个窟窿，破水管似的渗出腥红的液体，但黑衣服上只会留下一点深色的印记，看不出血色。

忘了说，我住的地方“治安”不太好。

我之前以为她是走投无路的缺钱大学生，现在看来，她是有些东西傍身的，就跟这片户区住的大多数人一样。简单交代一下，在当时，经济问题让社会一片混乱，总统换届，商场倒闭，人人自危。深秋风大，我生怕对面那虚掩的门被吹开后里头是我原邻居的尸体——虽然我不喜欢那个眼神乱瞟的男人，但我也并没有想让他死——于是飞快地掏出钥匙，只想赶紧进家。

“哎。”

但文星伊叫住了我。

实不相瞒，我一瞬间感到恐慌，只恨自己身上没有一把枪。我也早该料到，一个在酒店做工的独身女人住在这里不可能永远置身事外，楼上那个卖化学晶体的老太太就告诉过我无数次。我转过身，背靠着门，手不敢松开已经插进孔的钥匙。

“什么？”希望我的声音听上去一切正常。

“可以借个火吗？”文星伊点了点手上的烟。

我能拒绝吗？能。文星伊不会把我怎么样。她看我就像俄尔浦斯回头看向遥不可及的爱人。但我当时并不知道这一点。我清楚地记得我点了点头，从厨房战战兢兢地找出火柴。我心如擂鼓地走近她，祈祷她不要让我替她划燃，我真的一点不想再在这个血腥味过浓的空间和陌生人多待了。

然而事与愿违。

走近了我才发现，发抖的是她，苍白的手指几乎夹不住那根烟，这样的手是无论如何也不可能划燃一根火柴的。

我忽然意识到在这个秋风刺骨的季节，这个女人穿得那么单薄，流了很多血。

“嚓。”

……啊，我恨我自己。我默默将火柴擦亮。她含住滤嘴把脸凑过来，火光在她没有色彩的脸上跃动，仿佛快要把她融化了。

我把火柴甩灭时，文星伊呛了一大口，跟个破风箱似的咳嗽起来。

我一时没过多顾虑地就伸手拍她的后背——人类泛滥的同情心造成的习惯总是很难改掉——掌心摸到嶙峋的骨头。

“原来你不会抽烟啊？”我问，赶紧收回手。不知为何，她雪片似的样子让我放松了警惕。这样站在阶梯上弯腰很累，我试图像她一样坐下来。文星伊匆忙往旁边挪了一点，抓起风衣一角使劲抹了把地面上的灰尘和血迹。

“不会。今天第一次。”文星伊抖着手把烟从嘴里取出，“我很痛，听说抽烟有作用。”

而事实上她刚才咳那一通足够把任何伤口撕裂了。

“……我教你。”我说，示意她把烟递给我。

文星伊很顺从。我摸到她的手冷得像冰。

这是一支劣质香烟，的确有些呛人。我吸了一口，把刺激的味道吞进喉咙，吐出乱七八糟的一团烟雾——我的技术也并没有高超到可以让它呈现出什么撩人的形状。

“你得让它过肺。”我把烟还给她，“很多人抽烟不过肺，那没什么用。”

文星伊接过烟，注视着我。我开始迟来地有点不自在。

“比起这个，我觉得你更需要包扎……”我胡乱找了个话题，“你一直在流血。”

“你喷的什么香水？”可她牛头不对马嘴地问。

“啊？”我愣了愣。她撑着脑袋看我，“……很便宜的杂牌的果香……年初买的，现在这个时局我还不敢那么奢侈。”

“谢谢你。”文星伊抹抹鼻尖，冲我笑，完全看不出是个身上几处伤口还在冒出血珠的人，“闻到它比抽烟管用。”

“我们第二次见面在咖啡馆。她是个很会说话的人，夸我的香水品味好。”我低头抠了抠指甲，“我一下子没有认出她。所以后来超尴尬，幸好她比我健谈一些。”

“你们聊了什么？”

“咖啡、爱好、金融风暴……那是07年，您知道的。”

“你感觉怎么样？”

“我感觉……我想我们之间并不存在什么一见钟情。”

“定义一见钟情？”

“意思是我从第二次见面就感觉自己完蛋了。”

“你如何意识到这一点？”

“从……”

从她浑身是血地坐在我家门口或许就已经开始。分别之后我那晚很久没睡着，好容易进入梦乡，又早早醒了。我不知道被什么动力驱使着在洗漱前走到门口，从猫眼往外偷看，因为我昨天亲眼目睹她进了那扇本属于原来的邻居的门，所以我们现在是邻居了。

那时是清晨六点，楼道一片死寂。突然对面的门打开，一个男人跌跌撞撞地走出来。我吓得往后退了一步，没几秒又耐不住好奇凑上前。他很高大，起码比我和文星伊高了一个头多，但他像根坏旗杆似的倒下了，面朝地，后背插着一把水果刀。紧接着文星伊走了出来。她捏着匕首的手在滴血——别人的血。那男人还没死透，嘴唇张合似乎说了什么，文星伊背对着我，我看不见她的表情，但她下一秒一脚踹上了男人的脸——我怀疑这一脚能把他的眼球嵌进脑子里，因为文星伊的靴子立刻沾上了血——然后从这个不知犯了她什么戒的家伙身上搜出一把枪，对着他的头连开三枪，砰砰砰。

现在他死透了。

枪声过后是更甚的寂静。楼上定然有人被吵醒了，但没人下来查看。在这里，人们对这种事必须习以为常。

文星伊转了个角度，侧脸透露出不耐烦，似乎不想费力清理尸体。她环顾四周，目光有一瞬落在我的门上，某一刻我几乎产生我们在隔着门板对视的错觉。她苍白的脸添了新伤，想来刚才应该有一场恶战。

男人的血和脑浆流了满地。我以为我会害怕、呕吐，但我在想什么呢？

——她的伤口又要裂开了。

就是那时，我意识到自己卷入了麻烦的事情里。

“从发现她不会做饭开始。”我可能开始说些没有逻辑的话了，但我不在意，“一个人生活居然不会做饭，她是怎么活下来的呢？我觉得很可爱。”

文星伊真的在我家对门落窝了。那天我下班回来时地上已经没有了死过人的痕迹，只看见文星伊又从家里抱着一堆东西出来走向垃圾桶。我定睛一看，是一堆机械器材，像监控器。谁会在家里安监控器？我想起对面原来的住户是个神出鬼没的男人，我很少遇到他，不知道他做什么营生。虽然他偶尔的眼神让人很不舒服，但我还是希望他的消失是因为房租而不是因为文星伊想要他的命。

见到我，文星伊的眼睛亮了一下。她两只手抱着那堆废铜烂铁没空，就一直用亮起来的眼睛盯着我，也不晓得开口问声晚上好。

我同她打了个招呼，装作不知道早上的事情，回到家烧了一锅水准备做点炖菜解决晚饭。菜刚烧好还没来得及动筷子，对面又传来一声巨响，紧接着是开门开锁的声音。我心里飘过一串句号，围裙都没解，耐不住心里那点求知欲探头到楼道，文星伊刚好灰头土脸地拎着灭火器走出来，空气里弥漫着一股焦糊味。

见到我她脚步顿了一下，我就这么见证着人类的脸原来真的可以在十几秒内从白色变成红色。

“……什么东西爆炸了吗？”我问。她的脸更红了。

文星伊可能在肚子里搜刮答案——我后来才知道她那风花雪月的垃圾话天赋属于娘胎自带张口就来，撒谎却不包括在内——可没等她蹦出一个字，一阵“咕噜噜”的响声就率先打破了沉默。

文星伊看上去像是能冒出蒸汽。

我竟然有些想笑。要知道，自从我十几岁离开家之后，就再也没有遇到过什么值得提起嘴角的事。她窘迫极了，于是我在心里大胆揣测了一个可能——

“你家的厨房还好吗？”

“……”这下她不得不回答了，“我不太擅长……这个。”

“做饭？”

她撇着脸点点头。“咕噜噜”，她的肚子又叫了，一点不给面子。似乎我要是说出“行，祝你好运”，她就会捂住脸撒腿就跑。

我在一秒钟内做出了一个堪称这辈子做过的最大胆的决定。

“来我家吃饭吧，我今天刚好做多了。”我的语气可能稍有些生硬，因为我不仅不擅长撒谎，更不擅长跟不熟的人打交道，“不…不嫌弃的话。”

文星伊的眼睛又亮了。我想她以后应该把自己的眼睛遮起来，不然它们会跟晴雨表一样暴露她的所有，对于复杂的社会生活来说，这种赤裸太让人难以招架。

而那也不可避免地显得可爱，让我得以在之后的日子里知道她原来是那种尝到好吃的会忍不住摇头晃脑的年轻人。

“这么说她不会做饭。”

“绝对比您能想象的还要糟。我后来教过她很多次，除了勉强学会了煎鸡蛋，她最擅长的永远只有炸锅。”我这次真的没有控制住嘴角，干脆随它去了，“但她刀法很好……因为她的职业……我是说，她是个外科医生。所以她可以帮我切菜和洗碗。”

“这是很理想的伴侣生活。”心理医生笑道，“互补，而非完全相同。就像两块拼图。”

“是的……所以我们很快确定关系了。”

“谁先提出的？”

“不知道……唯独这个，我不知道。好像就这么顺理成章地发生了。”

我没想到我这辈子做过的最大胆的决定仅仅在一个月后就被刷新了。而它还会不断被刷新，当然，这是后话。

那次偶然的共进晚餐之后的第二天，我回家时在家门口的门把上收获了一袋子超市的食材，里面有肉、蔬菜和一盒苹果。我感到震惊，因为那个时候并没有很多人敢奢望能吃到新鲜的果蔬，而我前一天随便做的饭显然不值这么多。我抱着这袋无数朝鲜半岛上的人的“梦中的彩礼”去敲对面的门，敲了半天也没有人回应。

文星伊不在家。

我只好先将它放进我那贫瘠如南极雪地的冰箱。等到第五日终于捉住又往我门把上挂菜的文星伊，我强制把她押进了我家吃我用她买的食材做的饭。无功不受禄，这下不管好吃不好吃都得吃了。我想。都是你自找的。

之后这好像就从某种“礼尚往来”变成了习惯，我们甚至可以在饭桌上闲聊几句。经济萧条带来的社会混乱让人们都不好过，对于这片杂乱的底层区域的住户来说尤其如此。我听闻楼上有几个掮客变卖了些家底往北边去了，准备从俄罗斯绕路进入中国，至少那里有饭吃。文星伊喜欢和我聊天，但不太爱谈论有关她自己的话题，除了她比我小一岁多外我对她一无所知。我几次试图诱导她说说她的境况以了解这个神秘的年轻女人更多，都被她圆滑地饶了开去，等我反应过来的时候，又已在她高超的话术哄骗下说起自己的往事而不自知许久了。

不过，有人说说话总比一个人担惊受怕地住在危险的地方好多了。我曾把她的出现比喻为阳光照进山洞。日子似乎变得好捱了一些，就这样滴滴答答地流淌到四十天后。

十一月最后一天的清晨，有人跳楼了，从六楼一跃而下，头朝地，栽倒在我家窗户外。我瞌睡深，听到动静时翻了个身继续睡了一阵才二次惊醒，起床拉开窗帘，外面已没有什么案发现场的刺激画面，文星伊正捏着一根不知道哪来的橡皮管冲刷地上的血迹，旁边有几个人围观。至于为什么是她在清理，没人知道，似乎也没人想知道。有人做这个志愿者总是好的。

尸体呢？我从窗户探头出去问她。

“搬到一边去了。”文星伊说，被冷水浇过的手在秋天里冻得通红，“还早，你接着睡吧。”

当天下午她来和我吃饭时显得没什么胃口，一口嚼几十下，筷子在碗里游走，就是不夹菜。

我不好开口问，也跟着心不在焉，顺手抽了张纸巾替她抹去嘴角的饭粒。本来只是吃饭不专心手又闲不下来，但做完之后我突然意识到这个动作有点太亲密了——文星伊骤然停止咀嚼——只得尴尬地咳了两声，没想到自己被呛住，变成声嘶力竭地咳嗽。这下文星伊也顾不上刚才怎么回事了，连忙撂下筷子去给我接了杯水，然后轻拍我的背，就像她抽烟的那天我对她做的一样。我拼命摆手示意她不用麻烦。我的脸可能跟她炸厨房被我发现的时候一样红。

幸好文星伊没有多待就走了，裹着她那件蝙蝠似的黑大衣。她没有太多回应按理来说应该是我想要的，但又不知为何反而让我有点失落。这一天我早早上床了，祈祷能一夜无梦到天亮。

再一次的，事与愿违。

半夜我又被一阵声响拉出睡眠状态。在这里住久了必须习惯被吵醒，火药桶也能给折磨得没脾气了。我揉着眼睛乖乖认命起床查看。

从猫眼往外瞅，昏暗的楼道里隐约能瞧见文星伊惹眼的银发，因为没有补染，发根已经变成黑色。我感觉不对劲，赶紧去拧门锁，门一开，血糊糊的文星伊就直接栽进了我怀里。

我朝门外张望，没有人跟过来，于是连忙把她搬进家，锁上了门。当时我想，这才是我这辈子做出的最大胆的决定。

我把文星伊放在我的床上，解开她的衣服查看伤势。她的手紧紧捏住自己家的钥匙，我猜她本想回对面，却因为失血过多神志不清，晕倒在我家门上。好在我没有发现骨伤，有几道刀痕看似狰狞，也划得不深。我打水帮她清理了一下血迹斑斑的身体，翻出很久以前备在家里的急救箱简单地消毒包扎。文星伊的皮肤上很多新伤旧伤叠在一起，刀口、弹痕、烫伤应有尽有，一点也不像个二十岁出头的女孩的身体，倒像个科索沃退伍老兵。

她因为失血过多而身体冰凉。这里是断没有暖气的，我用被子把她裹成一团，又搬出我的所有厚衣服盖上，依然无济于事。有一阵她呼吸微弱，仿佛真的不剩几口气。我在束手无策中慌乱地想出一个或许不是那么妥当的主意。我脱掉外衣，爬上床挤进被窝，把她搂进怀里。文星伊比我高一点，所幸骨头细，很容易就能整个抱住。我被冻得打了五分钟冷颤。皇天不负有心人，热传递不久让被子里变得温暖，文星伊也没有那么像具冰雕了。我避开她的伤口，把手臂箍紧，渐渐地沉沉睡去。

事实证明这的确不是个非常好的主意。

我醒的时候刚好和文星伊对上眼，而我们俩还像磁铁一样贴在一起，因为我睡觉很死，所以姿势完全没有变过，这意味着我的一条腿还搭在她腰上。我想文星伊既然醒得比我早，想必她已经经历完了一整个从清醒到认识目前的状况到害羞再到停止害羞的过程了，所以现在害羞这个环节轮到我，我张着嘴却一个字也说不出来，甚至不知道该不该松手。太尴尬了。我很想说别再在距离这么近的情况下盯着我看，否则我怀疑她的胸口完全能感受到我那快要飞出来的心脏。

“……早上好。”最后，我干巴巴地说。

“早上好。”文星伊也说，声音沙哑。

我终于推开她，坐起来慌乱地找衣服穿。我今天还得上班。能拥有一份工作，我已比现如今的很多人要幸运，必须好好珍惜。

“我得去酒店了……你，你休息好了可以去厨房找点东西吃，走的时候关门就行。”

“……那个，”文星伊却掀开了被子，“姐姐最近出门…小心一点。”

“哈？我在这住了好几年了，什么事也没有。”我安抚地笑了笑，“你还是好好照顾自己吧。”

文星伊没有回话。

那天晚上我申请了夜班，在心里对文星伊说了声对不起，她得自己打理晚餐了。这之后我们有几天都刻意错开时间避免正面相撞，但文星伊还是照常买东西挂在我家门口，而我每次都原封不动地将其挂回她的门把。我也并没有觉得出门有什么需要小心的——除了地铁站里没有工作的流浪汉。

距离圣诞节还有三天。街上没有往年的热闹，冷冷清清的，一家甜品店孤零零开在寒风里。我徘徊许久还是决定走进去买一块纸杯蛋糕，带给文星伊，因为我接下来两天准备都在酒店加班了，算是趁着节日改善一下我们之间变得有点僵的氛围。

俗话说得好，话不要说太满，小心孽力回馈。对文星伊的提醒十分无所谓的报应这就来了。在经过家门前那条长长的背街时，我突然感到背后一阵风刮过，然后有一只粗壮的手臂勒住了我的脖子，把我还未出口的呼救硬生生扼在喉咙里。

我包里放着折叠刀，但根本没有机会拿出来。这个人太壮了，而且似乎训练有素，我以前为了防身学的一些把式在这种绝对的力量差距面前根本没有挣扎的余地。他没有问我要钱，所以不是冲钱来的。谢天谢地，也没有扒我的衣服。

那么这就不是随机的，而是有预谋了。这反而是我最不想要的结果。

“不准发出声音，乖乖跟我走。”他说。

我使劲点头，被他拖拽着走向街外，余光瞥见那里有辆面包车。如果上了车，接下来无论要发生什么，我都只能接受了。

可街上连一个路人都没有。

有一瞬间我感到一种前所未有的绝望涌上来。我怕他直接打晕我，所以不敢有什么幅度大的动作，只有心跳越来越快，大脑却感到缺氧，耳膜则撕裂一般——

“等一下。”

劫匪停下了脚步。我们同时看过去，路灯下站着一个瘦长的人影，没人知道她是什么时候出现在那的。

“别动。”人影说，然后抬起一只手。

我迟钝地意识到她是在让我别动。破空声响起，紧接着禁锢我的力量消失了，勒住我脖子的男人轰然倒下，像之前被文星伊从门里踹出来的那个男人一样。我膝盖一软坐在地上，捂着脖子呛咳。而劫匪的额头正中插着一把军刀，快准狠，他甚至没来得及留下半个字的遗言。不知是多大的力让刀身击碎头骨整个没入他的脑袋，和子弹一样干脆。

文星伊跑过来从地上把我拉起。她用食指按住我欲启的嘴唇，把我推到拐角的阴影里去。

“姐姐先别说话。”她认真地嘱咐道。然后她站起来，在那个被短刀钉死在地上的男人身上找到了一把手枪，上膛。

为什么这些人都有枪？枪支在大韩民国已经是那么烂大街的东西了吗？

文星伊把刀从男人的额头里拔出来，走向远处的面包车。接下来的事我没太看清楚，总而言之，几声枪响过后文星伊又回来了，架起我的一条胳膊搭在肩上，往家的方向去。

直到这时，我看着她的侧脸，凌乱的心跳才渐渐恢复平静。

现在一想，我可能被吊桥效应害惨了。

等到了家门口，我伸手从包里摸出那个纸杯蛋糕。我的手有点控制不住地痉挛，大概是受刺激的后遗症，但坚持把蛋糕递到她面前。

“给你。”我轻声说，喉咙依然在发痛，“送给你，文星伊。圣诞节快乐。”

“……”文星伊愣愣地看着那个小蛋糕，“…现在还没到圣诞节呢。”

“提前给你。平安夜我可能不在家。”我固执地把蛋糕塞进她的手中，“圣诞节前三天也可以过圣诞节。”

“……谢谢。”

出乎我的意料，几秒之后，文星伊笑了。我攥着衣角转身背对她找钥匙开门，却听到她又道：

“既然今天过圣诞，我可以抱你一下吗？”

……啊？

我开锁的动作顿住了，大脑拼命运转思考她是什么意思。文星伊难得在杀人以外的事上反应那么干脆，没等我想出个所以然，背后突然靠近的热源就伴随着张开的手臂搂住了我。

文星伊的呼吸落在我的脖颈上。我一动也不敢动。

她很快松了手，退到安全距离之外。

“圣诞快乐——…。”

她犹豫半晌，最终还是没有加上任何称谓。

我该搬家了。我刚出来时过过两年东躲西藏的生活，好容易找到地方安顿下来，没想到又被找上了门。但临近新年，又遭遇经济萧条，我不知道我何年何月才能找到另一个可以避雨的地方，另一份愿意要我的工作岗位。

好消息是圣诞节之后我和文星伊之间凝固的空气总算融化了。我们继续一起吃晚餐，一起聊天。似乎有什么东西悄悄地改变了，可我没有发现。自十二月以来我反复梦见那个惊魂夜，却不是噩梦，只是一味地重复文星伊从阴影里走到光下，那把又快又狠的刀从她指尖焦急但不慌乱地飞出，在我因窒息和恐惧而散乱迅猛的心跳里扎进歹徒的脑门的过程。而我只会在心跳逐渐平息的过程中安稳地醒来，迎接新的一天。怪透了。

同时，我着手开始在工作的空闲里物色新的房子，然而如我所料，一直没有进展。酒店的客流量越来越少，在搬走前，也许我的当务之急是能不能撑过下一次裁员。经理的脸色一天比一天难看，动辄把所有员工臭骂一顿，我们所有人都担心他会在某天心情不佳时抓住一个人扇耳光。

在思考这个问题的过程中我敲了敲一个房间的门，询问是否需要客房服务。

住客是个南方口音的男人，披着系得松松垮垮的浴袍。这让我有些不舒服。但酒店一向鱼龙混杂，可没有什么余地挑挑拣拣。

“打扰了，先生。”我从手推车里取出干净的床上三件套，重复道，“客房服务。”

他没有说话，只是给我让出一条进去的路。我抱着白色的织物走进去，房间里一股麝香味，让人更不舒服了。我走向他的床边，尽量快地整理好床铺，把换下来的枕套被套床单抱在怀里，转身时却看到他一动不动地盯着我。

很奇怪，文星伊盯着我会让我耳热，这个男人盯着我却让我恼火。我收紧了拳头，无视他的视线，却在门口被拉住了胳膊。

我回头看他。他突然抬脚踹上了门。

“虽说是水到渠成的，其实在那之前发生了不太愉快的事。”

“你们吵架了？”

“不。我工作上遇到点挫折。而且，直到现在我都不太愿意回忆这件事。”

“不必勉强，金女士。”

“倒也没有那么可怕，只因为它是很多糟糕后续的源头。不过对当时生活不太顺利的我来说，更算一种雪上加霜的破事罢了。”

我万分肯定我使出了平生最大的力气揍一个活人，我也没想到我在情急之下能爆发出这样大的力量。我拢着衣领扔下工作用具冲向安全通道，几乎是飞到一楼敲开经理办公室的门。我气得心梗，浑身的血液都往脑袋上冲，恨不能拳打脚踢。当我激愤地叙述完遭遇的事情后，经理却恨铁不成钢地把我臭骂了一顿。

“妈的，你跑什么？！客人既然不缺钱，你会不会利用你的性别优势？”

仿佛一盆凉水浇下来，我的血液迅速冷却了，在血管里凝固成水泥。

我在那时才突然深刻地意识到什么叫做“孤立无援”，不是一个人流窜在外的时候，也不是在空无一人的街上被绑匪勒住脖子的时候。而是作为一个普通劳动者，作为一个女人，作为一个人。

“现在，去把落在那的东西收拾回来。”经理最后喷着怒气道，“快点！”

我来的时候像在飞，离开的时候像在飘，反正都不知道腿在哪，没有踩到地板的实感。我走回原来的地方，再一次敲响那扇门。被我痛击了两下的男人依然在那，想必他一定很有钱了，至少是在金融危机之下仍能住酒店最大的套间的程度，先前是我疏忽了这一点。他对我说了话，我的耳朵自动过滤了。我没有向他道歉，所以理所当然的，这是我不识好歹。但无论他接下来要做什么。我想。我他妈绝不道歉。

我的背撞到门板上，一旦他有所防备，反抗也就变得难了。我们在门口拉拉扯扯的样子一定很难看，而我知道我只是在拖延时间。某一刻我恨自己不能拥有更硬的底气，这样我就不是非得要这份工作不可，可是生活太无奈了，就像我的力气一点点流失，再也无法阻止他扯我前襟的扣子一样。

他拽着我的手臂往房间里拖，我伸手扒住门框。就在这点微薄的抵抗也即将要鱼一般滑走时，突然一股崭新的力量拽住了我的那条手臂。

我从不敢盲目地相信奇迹总会发生。但它就是发生了。两次。

我转头时差点扭坏脖子，而文星伊就鬼一样站在那里，一只手拉住我的手，另一只手藏在背后。

她怎么会在这？

“你好。”她开口，引起男人的注意，“请松手。”

“你是谁？”他皱起眉。

“请，松，手。”文星伊一字一顿地说。

噢，她也不过是个纤瘦的女孩，那男人显然不会当回事。而我瞥见文星伊紧绷的小臂，心惊肉跳，祈祷他赶紧松手，不然就来不及了。字面意义上的。

“哈？”果然，男人讥讽地笑了，“是姐妹？那挺好，你们两个可以一起进来，反正……”

我不知道我哪来的力气挣脱了男人的桎梏，扑过去按住了文星伊即将从背后抽出的那只手，冲她拼命摇头。至少不能在这里，这里不比我们住的地方，他们会把文星伊抓起来的。这个男人是个过路人，意味着他有家人、朋友、保险，他能报警，所有认识他的人也能，跟那些卖身给见不得光的势力或者底层灰色地带的死了也不会有正义赶到的亡命徒完全不同。如果他出了事，后续的麻烦会无穷无尽。我虽然恨透了，但理智尚存，只能小心地抚摸她覆盖着刀柄的青筋暴起的手背，低声道：

“没关系的，先不要管了。快走吧。”

文星伊的脸色难看得要死。俗话说硬的怕佞的，佞的怕不要命的，男人似乎也察觉到了什么，一时竟没能说出什么新的混账话，只是怒目圆睁。我赶紧拉上门，推着车和文星伊一起走下楼梯。

这一日我提前下班了。

我们一起回到家，一路上都没有说话。我默认她进了我家，走进厨房开火。我随便吃了几口便放下碗筷对她说：“你…你慢慢吃完再走，我先失陪。”

文星伊没有拦我，低头扒拉着饭。我走进浴室，拧开水龙头，感到空前疲惫。

我不是那种喜欢多想的人，尤其是对于一些无解的命题，我从不会去钻牛角尖。但此时我想：人为什么要活着？

活着是多么累的事啊。

水哗啦啦浇下，我用泡沫使劲揉搓露在外面的皮肤。冬天的热水不经用，很快就要没了。我蓦地感觉眼眶酸胀起来。

我很久很久没哭了。

这一次积攒太多，直到热水变成温水变成凉水，我仍然让它冲刷着我脸上的泪。我可能在里面待了很久，但我暂时不想出去，出去就必须重新振作面对生活。最后我用毛巾裹住自己，在变得细的水流里坐在马桶盖上，哭得上气不接下气。

外面传来拍门的声音。

“你还好吗，姐姐？”

原来她还没有走。

“可以回答我吗？”她坚持不懈地敲门，“里面很冷，出来吧。”

“我没有锁门。”我牛头不对马嘴地说。我都不知道我为什么要这么说、这么做。我在期待什么吗？似乎也没有，但我偶尔确实感到好需要有人能给我点设身处地的慰藉。

外面的声音顿住了。约莫五分钟过去，我以为她走了。但卫生间的门被人唰地拧开。

我淋着水，没有穿衣服，样子大概不能更狼狈了。可我懒得躲，也无处可躲。视野里是文星伊的鞋子在靠近，她伸手在我的头顶关水，于是我抬头看她。

文星伊也看着我。她蹲下身和我平视，抬手捧住我的脸，抹那上面混着自来水的泪水。空气像黄油一样融化，水雾缝补着空缺。开门时灌进来的外面的空气让我迟来地感觉到冷，冷得发抖。我应该穿好衣服再哭的。可这个糟糕的世界一切都毫无道理，以至于文星伊吻上来的时候也像春天花开一样正常而自然。

我没有想把事情发展成这样，但等我反应过来的时候，文星伊的吻已经到了我的胸口。我的毛巾落了，但没有人去捡。

那就这样吧。我抬手揉着她的后脑勺想。

“我们好像的确没有一个明确的表白或仪式宣告一段关系的开始，就那么开始了。而那个时候我连她是哪里人都不知道。”

“你当时考虑过未来如何吗？”

“没有。我当时只一味想要有个生活的支撑点，而她总能在我陷入不顺境地的时候化险为夷。”

“冒昧地问，现在后不后悔……当初有些草率？”

“我从来不为自己做的决定后悔。”比起拘泥于已经回不来的东西，我认为前进更重要，只有前进的时候我感觉自己无坚不摧。我肯定、绝对地说，“如果硬要说的话……是有一些遗憾。我从一开始就太掉以轻心了，以至于总是忽略有些事——即便我所处的环境特殊——其实是不该被视作平常的，但那个时候的我潜意识太渴望安定，以至没能及时直视现实的错误。”

我是翻身时醒的，原因是床边空了。我看了看时间，早晨六点，天都没亮，文星伊已经不见踪影。

我裹着被子爬起来找衣服穿，感觉身体轻了不少，不再是昨日那般沉重如铅。唯一令人不快的是，班还是得上。

我提早到了岗，从同事那里得知，昨晚那个恶心的住客还没有走。于是我悄悄往兜里藏了把螺丝刀，然后去做我该做的事。

我猜测男人可能会因愤怒而对我出手，可能贼心不死，可能找经理狠狠投诉我……带着工具至少能让他挂点彩。

但这些猜测没有一样成立。

出于某种报复心理，我潦草地敲了敲门，默念三秒没得到回应便直接用员工卡将它刷开了。

扑面而来的却不是麝香，而是血腥味。

我的第一反应是冲进房间光速拉上了门。

男人的死状惨烈到我无法描述，只能说他在咽气前一定经历了非人的折磨。罪魁祸首手持凶器坦然地站在那里，见进来的是我，表情由警戒变成慌张。

“你、你怎么来得那么早……”

她甚至连敬语都忘了用。

“………”

“别看了，快离开，待会有人来了。”文星伊匆忙挡在那具尸体面前，“他们可能会冤枉你——”

朋友们，对于前一晚还在和你温存的家伙不到十个小时就在有监控的地方对一个有身份的人大开杀戒这一点，应该如何对待？

而要命的是，你知道她是为了你这么做的。并且为了避免牵连你，在冬天的太阳升起前就完成了一切。

可我心想，她看上去好无辜啊。黑色的帆布鞋焦躁地踩着地板砖，像个等待考试结果公布的高中生——即使衣服上全是别人的血。

我走过去。文星伊想拦，我看了她一眼，她又缩了回去。我扒开她，靠近地上的死人。这样近的距离，我要做什么她都没办法的。

把螺丝刀插进男人千疮百孔的胸口后，血从他破碎的心肺里溅到我的脸上，还是温热的。我听见自己颤抖又平静地说：

“现在我们是共犯了。”


End file.
